Dipper Pines and the Prophecy of Eldermoore
by M.J. Joyce-Crowling
Summary: It has been five dark years since the Oddpocalypse, and humanity is oppressed under Cipher's reign. For Dipper Pines, fugitive and rebel, life seems meaningless. But when a prophecy about the legendary Seeker causes a frenzy in the Wastelands, Dipper must accept his fate, and with Wendy and Soos, must procure 3 objects that might bring Bill's end. Alternate Weirdmaggedon Ending.


A/N: Wew, new story time! I guess I'm just really lucky it's our break from our semester, or I wouldn't be here with this madness! So, this is an alternate ending of Weirdmaggedon, where our heroes have no idea how to stop our beloved Dorito, so all they needed to do was to try and survive the era of darkness, like some sort of rebels or something. I'm quite excited about how this one turns out, but if there are no good responses, this goes down to the drain... I'll try to update my other fics, but since I would already be going back to school tomorrow (*sighs* whyyy schoool? *sobs disgustingly*)... so, yeah... Hope you like this!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Stanford Pines watched with horror as the hole he had blasted through the demon's top hat healed instantly; flesh and bones grotesquely stretched over the wound, leaving it as it was before. He backed away, the wind howling madly, the sky where the sinister X was marked blood-red, his mind now working furiously for something... anything that might cover his lapse and bring about Cipher's end... He was the hero after all, wasn't he? And heroes never give up, no matter how desperate the-

The demon suddenly whipped around, his eye alighted with evil and malice. He cackled nastily, zooming closer. Ford swore under his breath, cursing his stupidity; not only did he missed the shot that should have ended this madness, but he also gave away their position. Damn it! Instinctively he reached out and stepped in front of his nephew, who seemed paralyzed with fear, snarling.

"Well, well, well," the demon jeered, looking down at his prey, "And I thought today couldn't get ANY BETTER!"

There was a flash of light and a BANG. Ford could feel himself hurling backwards with sickening speed, before slamming against something solid. Heavy debris rained down on him, and he was buried underneath it, his body now aching horribly; Cipher had somehow managed to blow up the the tower where they had stationed themselves, and the whole place seemed to have caved in. And for Ford it was quite clear that Bill was out for their blood.

"Great-uncle Ford!" an anguished voice yelled, and looking around frantically, he saw Dipper hurrying towards him, face pale. Guilt squirmed in his insides as he took in the boy's bruises and cuts, looking absolutely terrified. After all his years of seeking, he'd never thought-

Ford's eyes widened, as blurred visions of broken memories passed in his mind. Of course! There's still a chance... one final way...

"Dipper, take my journals!" he shouted desperately, pushing them towards his nephew as hard as he could, still underneath the pile of rubbish. Dipper caught them, lost and confused.

"Listen," he said quickly, as his muscles groaned in agony. "I know of one other way to defeat Bill. It's-"

That awful laugh filled the whole place, and in a fresh burst of panic, Ford said, "Dipper, run! Get down!"

The boy followed his instructions and crouched behind a panel of rickety wood as the triangle loomed menacingly over him, some twisted kid about to play his toy.

"Good old six fingers!" Cipher boomed; Ford found himself rising in midair, unable to move, as Bill presented him to his terrible companions, glee etched on his face. "I've been waiting an ETERNITY TO CHAT FACE TO FACE! Everyone, this Weirdmaggedon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here! Give him a six-fingered hand! This braniac is the one who built the portal in the first place!"

The monsters whooped in celebration, clapping and sniggering as Ford struggled against the force that restrained him, his brain now trying to remember and solve the riddle of the prophecy. He started when he saw Bill right in front of him, taking hold of his arms and waving them around like some weird doll.

 _The half of Janus..._

"Ah, don't look so sour, Fordsie It's not-"

 _...Master of powers thrice..._

 _"-_ fit right in with my freaks!"

"I'd die before I'll join you!" He bellowed, trying to buy himself more time."I know your weakness, Bill!" And he did, if he could just put it together...

... _the Seeker of truth... savior of all..._

And then it clicked. Ford blinked, again cursing how naive he was... For heaven's sake, the solution had been with him all along... he was just too proud and blind to see it...

 _The boy. The boy is the Seeker... he'll save us all..._

"And I know a riddle!" Bill said cheerfully. "Why did the old man do this?"

Stunned by this new discovery, Ford looked up at Bill, a bit dazed.

"This?" He followed Bill, his mind still blank with shock.

It was too late when he had realized his mistake: there was another flash of light and Ford felt as though his very bones were on fire, before becoming stiff and hard.

"DIPPER!" he tried to roar, trying to convey to his apprentice the last hope of mankind, but there was a shriek, and a violent shake... and Ford knew no more.

* * *

Dipper stared at the spot where his great-uncle Ford landed on the ground, now an ugly golden statue, frozen with its absurd last pose, and a wave of nausea washed over him. He had always relied on great-uncle Ford for answers, had always regarded him as a brave and noble hero. Now here he was, a toy to please a psychotic triangle. He jumped from his hiding place when Bill came and picked the statue up, apparently savoring his triumph.

"Because I needed a new back scratcher!" he cracked, to guffaws from his henchmen.

And Dipper's fury broke; how DARE that triangle make fun of the Author?! HOW DARE HE STAND THERE AND THINK OF FORD AS A JOKE?! Reckless, Dipper stepped up right in front of Bill, shaking with anger.

"PUT DOWN MY UNCLE!" he screamed, brandishing the journals. "OR ELSE!"

Bill slowly turned to face him, chuckling evilly.

"Well, puppet," he sneered, and with a ZING, his large, bulbous eye was now an ich from Dipper's face. "Playing the hero, are we? Trying your best not to disappoint 'ol Sixer? Brave, I give you that. And yet, Pine Tree, even if by some miracle you _did_ manage to defeat me and make Sixer proud, you've still stepped on a pair of toes and have forgotten someone. Never heard from Shooting Star, did you, now?"

He laughed as Dipper's face drained out of color.

"What did you do to her?" he breathed. "WHERE'S MABEL, BILL? WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

"Let's just say she's gone to an extended summer vacation. Wasn't that what she wanted, that thing that you found so hard to give to her? And what are you going to do about it now, huh? Some crazy, noble thing to stop me? Show me what you got, Pine Tree!"

I...uh... I..." Dipper sputtered, nervously riffling through the journals. Bill laughed harder.

"Come on, Tree! We're all waiting! Blast us back to the hell we belong! Avenge your uncle and your sister... or maybe you just don't have the guts-"

Spitting mad, Dipper threw the journals and jumped at Bill, raising his fist, rage bubbling inside him.

He didn't know what happened; all he knew was that for one second, he was about to punch the stuffing out of the demon; the next he was flung away from Cipher, before hitting hard on a sturdy tree trunk. Wincing to clear the stars that he was seeing, Dipper shook his throbbing head, as pain racked his whole body.

"Pathetic," Bill was saying. With a snap from his hand, the three journals rose and floated idly towards the triangle. He snapped his fingers again, and they burst into flames.

"N-no!" Dipper gasped; he tried to stand up, clutching the tree for support, panting heavily.

"Not much of a threat now, are we?" Bill said softly. "Oh, and yeah, before my minions take and eat you for a snack, I just want to tell you that I killed your sister minutes ago... and you weren't even there to help her!"

A shard of ice seemed to slip in Dipper's heart.

"Y-you d-didn't," he whispered. Bill howled with maniacal laughter.

But I think I did! Just a test of my powers, you know. Guess it's okay now, because you'll be joining her anyway!"

Still guffawing, Bill hopped on an awful, disfigured car and sped away, as the monsters bore down upon Dipper, claws and teeth bared.

"GET HIM! I'LL HAVE THE BRAINS FOR DESSERT!"

Dipper yelled and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Behind him, he heard Bill's henchmen roars as they chased him. He quickened his pace, fists clenched, fighting the ache that was gnawing his innards, that cold empty gap where Mabel had once been. Tears burned his eyes as he dashed away from the monsters.

 _Mabel, I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry..._

Everything had been like that ever since.

* * *

AN: Bill is so fabulous! We can't even contend his fabulousness! Weirdmaggedon part 1 proved that! Totally hyped for the next ep!


End file.
